starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Free Gazurtoid
{S:Draft} Free Gazurtoid (Architeuthis sukhanum)|{UP}Starflight3/Design Doc/race_pictures/gazurtoid.png{TOC} The Free Gazurtoid are an offshoot of the Gazurtoid race, who were left behind when the remainder of their species fled before the coming of the Crystal Planet and were eventually saved by the Numlox (over the objections of the Nogona, with whom the species has bad blood.) The Free Gazurtoid were considered heretics by the rest of their race (due to their embracing of the breathing of air as a viable means of worship) and were left behind to die. While the Numlox saved them from a fiery fate, the presence of the Free Gazurtoid in Nogona territory has pretty much assured this Gazurtoid offshoot will never see the stars again, and at the moment they remain the only extant non-starfaring race in the Sector. Basic Characteristics This species is an offshoot of the Gazurtoid race. For a their basic characteristics, see the Gazurtoid profile page. Physical Description This species is an offshoot of the Gazurtoid race. For a full physical description of the Gazurtoid, see their profile page. Space Units Not Applicable: Species is Non-Starfaring. Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) Leave it here; you can try to make vehicles, but don't make it a priority. Territory *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Sukha (81x131, p1) Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Sukha'': Depressed (Non-Trading) *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **None *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **None Supplemental Information None available. For additional information on the Gazurtoid and their relationship with the Nogona, see the Gazurtoid and Nogona profile pages. Importance The Free Gaz are a relatively recent addition to the game, born in plot discussions in mid-late March 2011. They as yet serve no actual role in the game other than intra-universe continuity. It's likely they will have a role to play in the final permutation of SF3's plot. Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes None at this time. ---- NEXT: Objects PREVIOUS: Nomad Probes TOP ----